What if?
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: It was a normal meeting day, there was fighting nothing was getting done, the usual. But they just had to read England's spell book didn't they? Who exactly did they summon?
1. Summoning

**This idea was bugging me all day so I decided to write about it.**

**Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

It all started with a bottle of wine.

There was another world meeting, this time in London. The usual chaos was going on when Alfred bumped into Feliciano.

Hard.

He didn't mean to, he was just trying to avoid a rapidly flying Gilbird. He quickly leaned back, heard a loud "Oof!" and then there were cries of protest. When he turned around a bottle of wine was tipped over and the wine itself was rushing across the table. Spreading like weed seeds. The nations who had been sitting at the table jumped when they saw it, some of them not quick enough.

When Belarus's clothes were ruined by the oncoming wine she grabbed Feliciano and tried to slit his throat.

"Ve~! I-I'm sorry Belarus! I-I didn't mean to!" Feliciano started bawling. Belarus was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She turned on the person like an angry tiger. But stopped when Ludwig skillfully blocked her. She didn't want to make her big brother mad by fighting one of his allies.

That didn't mean the Italian was going to get away unpunished.

Glaring at each other Belarus and Ludwig looked ready to fight.

Until someone interrupted.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! This wasn't Feliciano's fault!"

The two glaring countries turned to look at the nation who had dared to take the blame.

It was Alfred.

"Look I accidentally pushed Feliciano, he-"

"You did this?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes."

"Then _L'Amerique _must get another bottle of wine from the cellar!" Alfred gave Francis a grateful look. Belarus was about to jump him and slit his throat when Francis interrupted.

"What!?" England demanded.

"I said, _mon ami_-"

"I bloody know what you said! I will go down to get the wine, Alfred can stay up here and clean it up!"

"To late for that, amigo. Ludwig and Kiku are practically done."

Indeed they were, Kiku was mopping up the table while Ludwig, after checking on Feliciano, was hard at work scrubbing the carpet.

"W-well then he can-"

"It's fine Arthur, I will be back soon!" Alfred started walking towards the door.

"Ve~! Wait for me Mr. America!"

When Feliciano joined him in the hall, Alfred turned to him.

"Dude, please don't call me Mr."

"B-but that's how we are sup-"

"Feliciano I was practically made to break the rules! Besides there are exceptions to every rule."

"Ve~. Ok America."

"Thanks."

They made their way down to the cellar, never getting lost. Much to Alfred's dismay he realized he knew where everything was in this house. Though he remembered Iggy always telling him to stay out of the basement. He tried of coarse but, Iggy always seemed to find him right when he was about to open it.

"I bet this is going to be creepy."

"W-what!?"

"Don't worry! The Hero will protect you!"

When they got in the basement, Alfred fumbled with the side wall for a minute before finding out there wasn't a light switch.

Who doesn't have a light switch!?

"H-hold on America, I think I have some matches with me."

Who carries matches with them!?

A small flame came to life. It didn't help much, the darkness seemed to be slowly sucking the light away from the flames. Alfred stumbled forward a few steps before he felt something in front of him. It was a book and it seemed to be resting on a stand with the pages open.

"Hey, Feliciano can you bring that light over?"

"Sure!"

As Feliciano brought the light over Alfred looked down on the book. The words looked like English but it wasn't. Wait was this Latin?

"Hmmm…"

Feliciano looked at the book before exclaiming excitedly, "I can read this!" And then started reading it.

Alfred felt a bad feeling in his gut start to grow. He knew this was magic. And despite the fact he always told Iggy he could never see fairies, it was a lie.

Feliciano finished reading the words and looked at Alfred proud. Then there was a dim light.

It was in the shape of a circle with a six pointed star in the center.

They had summoned something.

Feliciano and Alfred were backing away as the light grew unbearably white and then died. The room was dark again.

Then there was a soft ball of light.

It was in a hand.

The hand slowly lifted the ball of light towards the face.

It was a woman.

She smiled at them. A creepy, excited smile.

Before they could do anything, she snapped her fingers.

Alfred and Feliciano fell to the ground unconscious.

/

**So like I said in the beginning this idea was bugging me and decided to let it float out there for people to read.**

**If people like it I will probably make it a chapter story.**


	2. Discovering

**So, I think the story is going to change a little from my original plot…oh well…**

**Let the fun begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Arthur was nervous.

Why was he nervous? Because his basement was where he did all of his spell casting. He had left his book open last night by accident and now he could practically envision one of them trying to read it.

It was absolutely terrifying.

If it had been one of the usual books or if it had been a book full of magical jokes then he wouldn't be worried but instead a book of summoning had been left open.

"Anglettere calm down!"

"Hai, I agree with France-sama. You should calm down Arthur-kun."

Arthur looked at them, looked at his watch, passed in a circle three more times and then decided.

"I'm going down after them."

'What!? But this is supposed to be-" Prussia started.

"I agree with England, they have been gone for twenty minutes now, much too long to merely get a bottle of wine," Germany said.

Arthur and Germany started towards the basement. Francis, Prussia, and Spain looked at each other. Grinning they took off after them. Lovino was right behind them.

"Should we go too?"

Kiku jumped when he heard the quiet voice speak behind him. Looking at the spot the voice came from Kiku saw a familiar face appear. It was Alfred-chan. But at the same time it wasn't.

"U-Um."

"Who are you?" the little bear in Alfred's look-a-like's arm asked.

"I'm Canada."

Kiku sighed in relief. That was right, this was Alfed-chan's older brother, Canada.

"Hai, we should hurry."

"Let's go then, da?"

This time both Kiku and Matthew jumped. This time Kiku knew who it was without looking.

Russia.

"Y-Yes."

Neither were going to question why he wanted to come and they were in a hurry. Kiku watched as

Canada-san put the white bear down and the bear walked away. Letting the Russian lead the way they left the meeting room in silence.

As they were leaving none of the three departing countries noticed the narrowed, dark blue eyes watching them.

/

When Arthur got the door open to the basement he snapped his fingers and the torches along the walls lit up.

"Talk about creepy! This place could use an awesome make-over!" Prussia yelled.

Arthur ignored them and instead looked around for signs of things out of place.

The book was still on its stand, the circle was still intact, the woman was still standing in it…

Wait, what?

Arthur tensed as he looked at the woman in the center of the circle.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled politely. All the nations shivered with fear. This woman seemed to make the worst moments in your life come roaring back twice as hard.

"Hello, I am Nightmara. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her voice was worse, it sounded pleasant but there was an undertone of...screams. That was the only word he could think of to describe it.

"Nightmara? That's the worst-" Lovino started to say. He was stopped by a black snake that appeared in front of him. The snake was black and had glowing red eyes. It curled and then darted forward with its mouth open and fangs glistened with poison.

Then a pipe slammed down on top of the snake's head.

"That snake could have hurt someone and that would have been bad, da?"

"R-Russia? What the bloody hell are you doing here? Kiku? M-M….Matthew too!?"

'Matthew? That must be Canada's human name.' Kiku thought to himself.

"Oh, Ivan it is nice to see you again. You look much stronger than you used to," Nightmara said.

"Nightmara? You went by a different name when I last saw you, da?"

"Yes, but, as you well know, I cannot tell anyone my real name and I got bored of my old one and decided to change it."

"I see, and if I may ask, where is Italy and Alfredka?"

The woman smiled, it was not in any way nice or comforting.

"Why I just did to them that I do to all the people I meet. I am feeding on their anguish."

/

**I feel like I should explain something. When one nation uses another nation's human name they know that nation personally. If they use their countries name they only know each other through business.**

**At least that's what I think…**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	3. Feliciano's Jealousy

…I don't really have anything to say…

Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!

/

Russia just stood there with his usual smile while the other countries tensed, in both fear and shock.

"Y-You're crazy….t-there's no way that this is actually happening…right?" Matthew asked quietly. Nightmara looked at him and smiled.

"You don't have to believe me, I'm just here to eat."

Silence.

"Well if that's all you will be needing then I will be leaving!" Nightmara gave a cheerful wave and stepped through a black hole that opened in the ground. When she slipped through Arthur ran forward, he had a wand with a star shape on it and his eyes glowed green for a minute and the black hole opened a little wider. Arthur looked back at them.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

/

'This is eerie,' Matthew thought as he and the other nations were surrounded by darkness. They had all come: Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Lovino, Kiku, Ivan and, of course, Matthew.

Matthew couldn't feel anything solid as the floated through the air and everything was silent.

"So you decided to come and watch? I don't mind as long as you don't get in my way."

The silence and darkness was shattered as Nightmara came into view. Not that Matthew wasn't panicking he looked at her closely. She was undeniably beautiful, in a haunting sorta way. She had long shimmering black hair and her skin was white, not just a pale shade of skin, it was actually pure white and glowed slightly in the darkness. All she wore was a black dress that shimmered like her hair.

She gave them a hungry grin and motioned them to follow her. She walked for a little bit before stopping.

"Should I go with the hamburger or Pasta?" Most people would have been questioning her sanity if they hadn't been already but the nations were pretty sure they knew what she meant. Hamburger or Pasta? Alfred or Feliciano?

"You know what I feel like pasta right now." Then Nightmara walked to the right. Matthew didn't see any difference, everything was just black. Nightmara walked a few more steps before stopping at a vibrant red light, Matthew wouldn't have been able to tell it was a light at all if he hadn't been staring at pitch blackness while following-or rather floating- after Nightmara. As she touched the red light it grew and expanded until it was as big as a movie screen.

On the screen was a picture of a two small figures on the top of the hill. On the left looked to be a little girl that had the same curl and hair color as Feliciano. On the right was a boy who was wearing all black with a cape billowing out behind him and blonde hair peeking out beneath his hat.

"T-that's Feliciano as a child!" Matthew looked over at France who was staring at the screen in shock. Nightmara looked back at them and gave another creepy smile,that made Matthew want to hide under a bed in a cave on an isolated island.

"Do you remember what I said? I feed on anguish, to create anguish we need to show what might have happened and what did happen."

Matthew felt the confusion on his face. Nightmara rolled her as she looked at all the nations staring at her with the same look.

"You'll figure it out. I don't want to waste any more time." With that she turned back to the screen and snapped her fingers. The figure started moving and talking.

"A memory," Arthur murmured from his left.

"Da," Russia agreed.

Matthew watched as the boy asked the girly Feliciano to become an empire with him and then leave after a light kiss. It was romantic and extremely cheesy at the same time.

"That is _so_ not going to cut it." Nightmara seemed to touch the screen and started scrolling backwards.

Like…A TOUCH SCREEN!?

Matthew felt the confusion around him rise as well. Nightmara didn't even look at them instead stopping when she reached the point where Feliciano refused the blonde-haired boy. Freezing it the woman smiled cruelly.

"Let's add some pride, anger and…possessiveness to this and then see what happens!" She giggled in excitement. She tapped the screen and the memory started up again.

Except this time it went horrible. Instead of the boy merely waiting for a reason in shock, he grabbed Feliciano and kept asking why he wouldn't join him to become an empire. When Feliciano tried to pull away, he only gripped tighter until Feliciano was crying and asking to stop because it hurt.

"S-Stop! Holy Rome I don't want you to end up like Grampa Rome! Please let me it go…i-it h-hurts…"

The boy seemed to stop at this and, as if realizing what he did. Instantly let go and started apologizing and begging for forgiveness. Then the scene faded to black.

"What the Hell!? I changed that memory! How did it just end up the same way as before!?" Nightmara started walking again, just much more quickly this time. Eventually she reached another vibrant red light. Repeating the process Matthew watched as it showed another child version of Feliciano, he looked a little younger in this one than the last one. He was sitting in the lap of a large man that had a red cape around his shoulders and was wearing armor.

"Sir Roman Empire," Ludwig muttered.

"Yes. Let's see what would make this more painful? Hmm…..I got it!" She scrolled the memory back to the beginning.

"Let's see what happens if it was Lovino who was Grampa Rome's favorite and not Feli?" She tapped the screen again and the image showed Lovino being led away by the Roman Empire.

Lovino and his grandfather enjoyed painting together and even if some of Feliciano's paintings turned out better than Lovino's the former empire would merely frown and point out all the things he did wrong before going back to helping Lovino. The baby Feliciano watched as his brother was treated like royalty, while he was treated like dirt. The scene changed to everyone loving Lovino and preferring him over Feliciano. After he was kicked out of Italy's birthday party Feliciano he walked to a nearby tree in the rain.

"Yes! I knew I could do it!" Nightmara said gleefully.

The little Feliciano looked up at the tree branches with a tears in his eyes.

"Why? Why does no one like me? They all love Lovino though….I just want to be treated like him! I-It's just not fair." Feliciano curled into a ball and sobbed quietly for a moment before he stood up.

"I-I hate L-"

"Don't say it."

Everyone froze. The ones inside the memory and out. Walking up to mini Feliciano was none other than Alfred F. Jones. The little nation looked up at him with a confused and scared expression, slowly backing away before realizing he was trapped by a tree.

"W-who are you? Are you here after my inheritance?"

Alfred merely looked down at the child and gave a soft reassuring smile.

"You were about to say you hated your brother right? Well, don't. Look at this from his view, he has been pushed into doing things he doesn't want to do like painting, he doesn't get to be with people who he likes; for example, Antonio or…you, his little brother."

"What?"

The little nation looked up at him in shock. Alfred walked forward to stop in front of the little nation and bent his head so he was eye level with him.

"Have you been paying attention to your brother at all? Think about it. He just wants to eat tomatoes but can't because he is always painting with Roman Empire. He never gets the chance to talk with you at all either. When he tries to reach out either you are pushed out of the way or he is pulled back."

"I-is that true?"

"You tell me kid, did your brother ever look happy to be given all that attention?"

The little nation looked down and sniffed before looking up at Alfred with a bright smile.

"Your right! Now that I think about it Lovino never looked happy at all! I almost said I hated him…that would have been mean…"

Alfred smiled.

"Hey, Feli, are you ready to get out of this nightmare yet? 'Cuz I don't know about you but I want to get out of here."

The image started swirling and this time it wasn't because of Nightmara. Instead the screen faded out leaving a full grown Italy and America standing there.

"NO! THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY!" Nightmara looked like...well a nightmare. Her hair was moving like there were snakes in it and her eyes were glowing like flames. She looked exactly like the picture of a demon.

"HAHAHA! You thought you could beat a hero that easily?"

"Ve~ LOVINO! I'M SORRY I ALMOST SAID I HATED YOU! CAN YOU FORGIVE ME!?" Feliciano ran forward and hugged his brother while crying softly. Lovino looked startled beore comforting Feliciano and letting him know he was forgiven. Ludwig walked over with Antonio, both wore relieved smiles on their effaces, well so did everyone else but that was besides the point.

"This is impossible! No one should be able to leave theire personal nightmare! Having Feli not being affected the first time was shocking, yes, but it has happened before. Then when I almost had him, YOU SHOW UP!" Nightmara turned on Alfred as she screeched the last part like a banshee.

"Geez, chill out!" Alfred said, covering his ears. Nightmara stopped.

"How did you do it?" This time there was honest curiosity in her voice. Aflred looked at her and smirked.

"Try to remember my country is called the land of the free."

Nightmara stared at him for a minute before looking behind her at the other nations who were relieved to see their two missing companions. Turning back to Alfred her face was back in its creepy smile mode. Matthew felt a terrible feeling grow and push out the relief he felt knowing his brother was alright.

"Well," Nightmara appeared right in front of Alfred, " I guess you are going to have to make up for losing half my meal. I do hope you survive. I might keep you around as my new toy."

/

**What kind of toy?**

**Oops sorry, got a little carried away there! *blushes and looks down***

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Commence Revolution

**I am updating! I'm sorry I got distracted writing for **_**Hurry Up and Save Me**_** and now I have finals coming up so I won't be updating for a week…probably…**

**This chapter is extremely long compared to the other chapters!**

**Anywho enough with excuses! On with the Show!**

/

They all watched horrified as Nightmara pushed Alfred so hard he fell backwards. He just never landed, instead he disappeared into a blue light, much like the red one from earlier, which suddenly appeared. Alfred fell into it and disappeared.

"Let's see what the Hamburger has to offer." Nightmare completely ignored the others as she touched the blue light she had just pushed Alfred through. Another theatre-sized screen came into view, which had the scene of Alfred being pushed into the blue light on it.

Nightmara began scrolling backwards with her finger. None of the nations understood why these "memories" seemed to be a touch screen. They watched Nightmara do her work quietly, waiting for the chance to escape. She kept scrolling, then stopped.

"Hmmm…why are these memories blocked out? This is should be during the civil war….he's blocking them on purpose." Nightmara tapped the screen, nothing happened. She tried again but the blackness stayed. Growling in frustration she continued scrolling back, until she got to Alfred dressed nicely in front of a mirror, with Arthur standing behind him nodding in approval.

"This looks promising. Let's see how the whole revolution started, shall we?"

She tapped the screen and the scene started, picking up right where it was frozen. Arthur stayed with Alfred for a few more days until he eventually left. It showed Alfred arguing with some of the townspeople, while Arthur was gone about how the taxes weren't that bad. They were getting angrier by the minute and Alfred was reluctant to do anything. Then the scene showed Arthur coming back from England.

"Do you remember this Mr. England? The last time you visited before the revolution? Apparently Alfred does, look at how clear this memory is."

Alfred ran up and hugged Arthur, the excitement apparent on his face. But Arthur simply gave him a pat on the shoulder before saying he was tired from the long journey and then went up to his room. Alfred watched with a disappointed look. Two days later Arthur was leaving to go back to England, Alfred grabbed his coat and begged him not to go. Arthur and Alfred started arguing, which promptly ended with Arthur slapping Alfred across the face.

"That's _enough_ Alfred! I have more important things to worry about right now! Try to mature a little before I come back!" Alfred flinched and stepped back, as if he'd been burned. Arthur's face immediately filled with regret, he wrapped Alfred in a hug.

"Sorry, lad. I've been busy back home and only lashed out because I am stressed and tired. I'll come back as soon as I can and help you stop all these little rebels, alright? Stay inside the house where it's safe until I return."

With that Arthur left, the scene followed him until he reached the boat. He had a small smile on his face that eventually turned into a frown when he got on the boat. He turned and looked at the port one last time before leaving.

"I hope I wasn't too hard on the lad."

The scene changed back to the house with Arthur just shutting the door. Alfred was standing there with his head bent so his bangs covered his eyes. Then his voice came out whispered soft, filled with confusion.

"…Become…more mature? But…stay in the house like….like a child?"

Alfred's fists clenched.

"What do you want from me Arthur? What is it you want me to do?"

The scene changed to the sun just starting to disappear, Alfred was wrapped in a dark cloak and was hurrying away from the house. He was just stepping away when a figure shot around the corner and grabbed him by the arm.

"Where'd ya plaan on gooin, pooppeet?"

It was a British soldier, a very drunk British soldier. Alfred started tugging away from the soldier, but the soldier growled and punched Alfred in the stomach. Alfred gasped and fell to his knees.

"Ha, Lord Kirkland made the right chooice keeping yoou here pooppet. Back in the homeland you would have sold for a high price. Those perverted old fools would have been fighting over you until one of them died. I would love to have some fun but if the Lord found out it wouldn't be pretty so, I think I will just have to lock you up."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Of course I will, poppet. The Lord want you to stay in the house, where it's safe." The soldier then proceeded to pick Alfred up and drag him towards the side of the house, towards the wine cellar. The soldier opened up the two doors that were in the ground and threw Alfred inside. Alfred fell into the black pit with a gasp. The soldier laughed as Alfred tumbled down the stairs, landing with a pain-filled grunt on the bottom.

"Yoou can stay down there until I say soo, pooppet. Children need to be punished when they disobey." The soldier slammed the doors shut and chained them shut. He walked away laughing.

The scene changed to Alfred scrambling off the ground and hurrying up the stairs, pounding on the door.

"Hey! Let me out! Please! Let me out! LEEEET MEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

Everyone watching flinched as Alfred started screamed and pounded on the door. He only stopped screaming when his voice gave out. By then his fists were bloody from hitting the splintered wood. Alfred was breathing heavily and he looked around as if he was just realizing how dark an alone he was in the cellar. His eyes seemed to look straight at the group watching in rapt attention. The blue eyes were wide and shimmering with unshed tears. Alfred whispered with what was left of his voice.

"Please, help me."

The scene went black. Everyone jumped at the unexpected change.

"Ve~ P-poor A-America. Can't we help him Ludwig?" Then Feliciano proceeded to start bawling, Ludwig comforting him, trying to explain that it wasn't real.

"Oh, this is real. These are memories, everything that you are seeing actually happened."

"Nightmara, I believe you have had enough to eat. Let go of Alfredka, da?"

"Oh, you are on a first name basis with him, Ivan? Not totally unexpected with the Cold War I guess. Tell me though, did you ever mention to these idiots what actually between you two? I think it would be so much more fun to show them though."

Matthew noticed that Francis comforting a shaking Englishman.

"Enough NIghtmara, let our comrade go and disappear to the hell you came from."

"Ouch Ivan! That hurts you know!"

"I will kill you this time-"

"Quiet! It's started up again."

"What?" Matthew asked quietly. He watched as Nightmara smirked and licked her lips. She looked at the screen that showed the doors of the cellar. Then she tapped it to pause it. She looked at Matthew.

"When the memories go black like that, it means that the memory is either too emotional for the mind to handle or the person I'm feeding from knows what's happening and is purposely blacking it out. With how strong Alfie is, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what he's doing. This seems to be when someone lets Alfie out."

Matthew found it bothered him that she kept calling Alfred, Alfie. He looked at the screen as Nightmara tapped the screen and it started moving.

Two men and two women came and opened the door, filling the black pit with sunlight. The men shouted for the person to come out slowly. The two women leaned closer to each other and whispered to themselves.

There was a loud thud from the stairs and a pale, bony hand with split, bleeding skin reached out to them. The women let out a cry of horror and rushed forward to grab the hand. The men, after hesitating pulled him out as well.

Everyone watching, in the screen and out gasped in horror at the figure that stumbled into the sun. Alfred looked very different from the when he went into the cellar. His skin was sickly pale instead of healthy tan. From the joints that were visible it was clear there was only a skeleton covered in skin present. His clothes were covered in blood and his body looked like it was using all of its energy to just remain standing.

Alfred lifted his head up and the four people on the screen took a step back in fear. The wide, shimmering, scared eyes that had begged the watching audience to help them when the screen went black were long gone. In their place were dark blue, cold and determined shards of ice, ice that had disguised itself as eyes on a once innocent person.

The scene changed to Alfred walking through a war camp, every soldier he passed dropping whatever they were doing to salute him. Alfred entered a white tent that ended up being the infirmary. Sick soldiers with all kinds of wounds were there. When Alfred came in most of them attempted to stand and give a salute as well.

"All of you get back in bed and rest." The other nations felt a shock go through their bodies. Alfred's voice had changed, not just the normal voice change but the emotion in it. Instead of the loud and laughter-filled voice they heard in meetings constantly, it was the voice of an old leader. The wisdom and pain the voice contained could only be gained from decades of experience. But what sent the shock through the nations was the dominance in it. Alfred's voice seemed to demand submission from anyone who heard it, if you fought against that voice it just promised that the pain you felt later would be worse than hell.

No one noticed but even Ivan shivered as the shock went through his system. All of the nations felt the dominance and impulse to obey that voice, it seemed to work on both humans and nations.

The scene showed Alfred going through the tent and helping with the injured. Every injured man in the tent begged Alfred to take care of his own wounds but nothing worked. Alfred helped and then left to eat supper with his men, which was forcibly happy, and then go to bed. Once he was gone a younger looking soldier leaned towards a man on his right. Everyone outside the screen recognized him as one of the men that helped rescue Alfred from the cellar.

"Why is General Jones so…different?" The boy didn't realize it but the entire group of men around the fire went silent, some because they didn't know, same as the boy, or because they did know and felt the need to go silent in respect.

"Son, I'm only going to tell you this once, and never say anything in front of the General, if you want to live that is."

The boy and a few others, nodded in agreement.

"Good. Right before the war started I saw a soldier push a person into a wine cellar. It was dark so the only thing I could tell was one person was a soldier and the other was in a cloak. I thought it was a dream but a friend of mine said he had walked by it the next day and heard pounding. We tried to go help but some lobsters came and pushed us away. When the lobsters were finally chased out, we went over and opened the cellar doors with the wives there to help the person if there was actually anyone in there. At first nothing happened, then a hand came out, it looked like a skeleton hand, it was so pale, and there was blood covering it all over. When we pulled the person up I swear it felt like we just pulled a corpse out of a grave, his body looked like it too. But those eyes, those eyes were of a man that had been to hell and back."

"Sir, what does this have to do with General Jones?"

"That living corpse we pulled out of the ground that day _was_ General Jones. He had been locked in a wine cellar for almost a whole month."

"_WHAT!?"_

The reaction was the same on both sides of the screen, shock anger, and horror. Arthur started muttering in denial.

The scene showed Alfred getting up later that night, without the sun and stars shining brightly in the sky. Alfred walked towards the cold fire pit and looked up at the starry sky. He closed his eyes and stood there for some time, then walked back to camp to wake the soldiers as the sun started shining.

The scene once again morphed to a rainy day with a group of soldiers with one figure in blue on the left side and a lone soldier in red on the right. The red soldier rushed forward and knocked the gun out of the blue soldier's hands then said something and collapsed onto the mud, covered his face with his hand and cried. The blue soldier said something and then slowly grabbed his bayonet and spun on his heel to walk away.

He never once looked back.

When he entered the camp all the men cheered and when the same boy who asked about Alfred earlier came up and asked Alfred to join them the other men pulled him back, quickly apologizing to Alfred. Alfred said nothing, just left the camp. He stopped by a small lake and looked up at the sky, he covered his ears and screamed.

The blues eyes once again looked through the screen, and this time, they saw emotions being locked away too quickly for any of them to recognize just what emotions they were. Then the familiar bright, laughter-filled eyes were there, with a hint of wildness.

The scene faded out.

"Tsk. I was hoping for more than that. Sure, if I had gotten all the emotion from being locked in that cellar than I be bigger that Santa right now but nooo, he just had to go and black it out didn't he? Well, from what I was I think that ending needs to be rewritten."

Nightmara touched the screen and started scrolling backwards, when she reached where Arthur charged Alfred she stopped it and tapped her chin.

"What should we add here? Possessiveness? Maybe. Anger? Definitely. Pride? No."

"STOP IT!" Everyone turned to Arthur who had his want up and eyes glowing, he glared at Nightmara with pure hatred.

"Don't try it, Mr. England. You don't want anything to happen to Alfie do you? If you hit the screen there's no telling what might happen."

Arthur glared at her but lowered his wand. He knew that casting spells in an unfamiliar environment was the worst possible thing to do, but once he figured out where exactly they were he was going to torture this woman.

"Back to my meal, if we added Anger and possessiveness what happens then?" She tapped the screen twice then a third time and it started again.

But this time, America lost the Revolutionary War.

/

**This turned out way longer than expected and I feel bad for putting more focus on Italy than America. I just don't know Italian history. But! I plan to change that next chapter! So get ready for more pasta love!**

**Please tell me what you guys think! (The more reviews the faster the updates!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Loose Ends

**SCHOOL'S OOUUUUUTTTT! XD**

**Sorry I had to. I noticed in my last author's note I put Italy and America when I meant America and Italy. And, as promised, there will be more Feli in this chapter!There's some gore and angst(suicidal thoughts) in this chapter..and fluff.**

**Yeah that doesn't make sense but trust me!**

/

The scene was exceptionally different this time. Instead of the red soldier dropping his gun and falling to his knees in the mud as the blue soldier walked away, the red soldier did not drop his gun. Instead the red soldier furiously stepped forward and threatened the blue soldier.

"Stop this, America. So I don't have to hurt you."

"Let me go England, it's either that or kill me now."

England's face filled with rage as he stepped forward and the point of his bayonet rose straight for Alfred's left eye.

The scene zoomed in and showed Alfred's eyes widen in shock as the point of the bayonet was less than a hair away-

The view switched to Arthur as his eyes widened in horror as blood gushed onto his hands and the bayonet. Alfred's pain-filled scream echoed in the air.

The scene shifted once again to show Matthew and Francis running inside of Alfred's mansion. They burst through the doors, paused as the sound of thundering footsteps raced towards them. Arthur skidded to a stop in front of them, panting hard.

"Where's Alfred!? Did you see him out there!?"

"Calm down Angleterre, what happened?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BLOODY FROG! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BRAINWASHED ALFRED...into..." by the end Arthur was sobbing into Francis's chest as he was pulled into a hug.

Everyone watched as Matthew quickly left the scene to run out the back door and into the nearby woods. He ran and tripped for, what felt like a long time. Then he heard a scream and ran towards the source. They heard Matthew gasp in horror at the sight o his brother on the ground and blood seeping into the earth.

The scene changed, it showed Alfred stumbling into a small clearing with a pond in it. Alfred stumbled, gripped a nearby tree and threw up. He stayed like that, leaning over, gripping his stomach with one hand and gripping a tree with the other, all the while forcing his knees to stay standing.

"I-I...I can't...why? Dammit WHY!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ARTHUR!? Why can't...why can't you...understand?" Alfred slowly sank to his knees, head hanging low.

"The uneatable British Empire...I guess I wasn't going to win was I? My freedom..."

Slowly Aflred reached into his coat and pulled out a knife, it was a very sharp butcher knife, it gleamed wickedly in the light.

"My people...won't accept this..._I _can't accept this..." He slowly brought the knife up towards his throat-

"NO! Ve~ STOP AMERICA!"

Before anyone could stop him Feliciano ran towards the screen and disappeared through. Ludwig and Lovino were trying to get in to but, they stopped when they saw Feliciano on the screen.

"I'm really not a He-"

"Stop America!"

They watched as Italy ran forward and hugged Alfred around the waist and knocked the knife away.

Alfred was as still as a statue while Feliciano hugged him tightly and sobbed out words.

"No America! I think you're great! Y-you never made fun of me and didn't we promise to find "The Atmosphere" together? Hat am I suppose to do if you aren't there to help me!? I will be so lonely! You are my hero!"

Alfred's body jerked and he gasped, fell onto Italy.

"A-America? Are y-you ok?"

They watched as Italy gently leaned Alfred away and looked at his face.

"VE~!"

the screen blacked out and two figures were visible. One laying on the ground with his head in the other's lap. Arthur, Ludwig, Matthew, and Lovino rushed to the two figures.

"Fratello!"

"Al!"

They al group hugged, until Feliciano spoke up.

"Ve~ A-America isn't awake! You'll cut off his breathing!"

Everyone looked down to Feliciano's lap to see that Alfred was indeed unconscious. They were laughing ad trying to get Alfred up. They weren't paying attention as Nightmara nimbly dodged the silver pipe that was aimed at her head.

"Now, now Ivie, your fight isn't with me, it's with _him_. Plus, I am feeling quite full no and am ready to sleep until another meal stumbles into my path. Ta-ta!" With that Nightmara snugly disappeared from view. Ivan glared at the spot she had been previously occupying, then ordered everyone else to get Alfred while Arthur created a portal to leave.

Everyone was happy to be out of that black hole.

/

That night Alfred was getting ready or bed when he stopped and looked at the mirror above his room in Arthur's mansion. He shakily brought his hands up to his glassed and slowly closed his eyes. Once the glasses were off Alfred carefully put them on the edge o the sink. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. In the mirror's reflection were two dark pools of black, with bright blue flames as pupils, where Alfred's eyes should be.

"Well played Nightmara, but I'm sure we will meet again."

The scene faded to black.


	6. Authors' Note

**Hey guys! I want you all to know that I AM going to write a sequel for this~!**

**One reason is some things were left unexplained and there were, as the title of the last chapter pointed out, loose ends.**

**I wont be writing the sequel until Septemberish though, I want the story to sit for a while.**

**thanks for reading this story all the way through! (Even though it sucked!)**


End file.
